Black Magic
Black Magic '''by ''Little Mix ''will be sung in TBA. It will be sung by Madison, Kitty, Jane, and Angelina. It is part of the Season 4 Leaks. Lyrics '''Jane with Madison, Kitty, and Angelina: All the girls on the block knocking at my door! Wanna know what it is make the boys want more! Jane: Is your lover playing on your side? Said he loves you, But he ain't got time. Here's the answer. Come and get it At a knocked down price. Angelina: Full of honey, Just to make him sweet. Crystal balling, Just to help him see What he's been missing. So come and get it, While you've still got time. Madison: Get your boy on his knees And repeat after me, say Jane with Madison, Kitty, and Angelina: Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe And it's called black magic Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine. It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe And it's called black magic Kitty: If you're lookin' for Mr. Right, Need that magic To change him over night. Here's the answer. Come and get it, While you've still got time. Madison: Get your boy on his knees And repeat after me, say Jane with Madison, Kitty, and Angelina: Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe And it's called black magic Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine. It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe And it's called black magic Madison: All the girls on the block knockin' at my door! (Jane, Kitty, and Angelina: I got the recipe) Wanna know what it is make the boys want more! (Jane, Kitty, and Angelina: now you belong to me) All the girls on the block knockin' at my door! (Jane, Kitty, and Angelina: I got the recipe) Wanna know what it is make the boys want more! (Jane, Kitty, and Angelina: now you belong to me) Take a sip from my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy, you belong to me I got the recipe. And it's called (Jane, Kitty, and Angelina: black magic), and it's called, and it's called black magic! Jane, Kitty, and Angelina: Take a sip of my secret potion, (Madison: Woah) One taste and you'll be mine. (Madison: Be mine) It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night (Madison: All night) Boy, you belong to me (Madison: belong to me) I got the recipe And it's called black magic Falling in love Falling in love (Madison: Yeah) Falling in love Falling in love Falling in love Falling in love Falling in love Falling in love Angelina: Magic! Videos Category:Songs sung by Madison Category:Songs sung by Angelina Category:Songs sung by Kitty Category:Songs sung by Jane Category:Songs